A pirates life for me!
by fruitcakebam
Summary: Yo ho yo ho!Eric gets aboard the BLack Pearl as part of the crew, and hes in for a little adventure. He sets off to help Jack and his friends as part of a plot to get home POTC crossover RXR
1. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl

"EEEEERRRIIICCC!"Daley called from the other side of the camp where he could hear her loud screams."I need you help!"She called.

He mumbled something to himself as he walked to her."What?"He asked in an annoying voice.

"Get that coconut for me?"She asked like a little child and adding a puppy dog face.

"Fine.'He reached for it and gave it to her."Thanks."She said shooing him away.

He walked away slowly.

LATER THAT DAY 

Lex had an iea of making another obsticle course. He told everyone to meet at 5 pm to get started.

Later that afternoon, Eric was relaxing on the beach when he wondered when he should start heading to the competition. He searched for a watch and saw it was 5:30. He was half an hour late! He quickly dropped the watch and ran up the beach and about to head into the jungle when all of a sudden he heard something behind him. He quickly turned his head. When he did that, he couldn't see what was in his way, and **_SMACK!_**

His face right smack into a tree branch as he fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"A young lady cried running towards him.

He sat up as soon as he got there."Yeah Im okay.'He said rubbing his bruised face, thinking it was probably Melissa.

But when he looked at her, focusing his eyes on her and away from the sun, he saw that it was not her.In fact, it was not any of the girls on the island. But a mystery woman. He was speechless, and his jaw popped open.

"Uhhmm..."Was all he managed to say.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself to you. Im Elizabeth."She held out her hand to help him up.

She appeared to be in her young years such as 20 or so. He grabbed it and he was pulled up.

"Who might you be?"She asked him.

Puzzled he answered."Im uh, im Eric."He said to her staring at her.

"Nice to meet you Eric. May I ask you now, what you are doing here?"

"Long story."

"Long story short.."

"School trip, crash, castaway."He said confused.

"Well that is terribly bad dear boy." He only nodded.

"Well, I need your help."

Those words confused him in more than he could think possible. He was the one needing help from her.

"With what?'He asked puzzled again.

"Well. Its complicated."She managed to say as he repsonded like her.

"Long story short..."

"Oh, right. Me, Will, and Jack are looking for a man named Barbossa. He is a bad guy as you could say." She looked to see if he was catching anything of this."And he has teamed up with another bad guy Davy Jones. And we need to stop them. And were looking for a crew. Think you could help?"  
Eric stood there, not understanding anything."So your saying, you want me to be on your _crew _and fight the bad guy?"He asked.

"Exactly."

"How long will it take?"He rather would do that than do a lousy competition any day.

"Depends."He shrugged.

"Uhhmm...Okay. i got nothing better to do."

"How exactly old are you?" She asked.

"Im 16."He answered as she only watched him.

"Fair enough. Come with me. Ill explain everything on the way."

"sure."He walked behind. Do you think the others will mind that he was on a great pirate expedition? Maybe!

"Wait. Can't you just like..oh I dont know..take me home after all this."He asked casually.

He stopped before getting into the big ship, The Black Pearl, as he looked at it in awe.

"Possibly, now come on.'She grabbed his hand.

"But what about my friends?"He asked again.  
"Theres more of you?" She asked turning to him.He nodded.

"How many?"

"6 more people."He asnwered.

"Where you from?"

"Los angeles."

"Thats pretty far away sonny. But if you help us, I can gurantee to _try _to convince someone to give you all a ride home."

"Okay."He shrugged. This was gonna be a fun adventure!

She stepped on board with Eric following. He had changed his mind. He figured this would have to do with real fighting and real danger. "Actually, i think ill just stay."He said backing away from the smelly pirates.

'Non sense,"Elizabeth said, pointing to him and another man. Two men quickly came and grabbed Eric and pulled him farther onto the deck.

"Follow me. Ill explain on the way." She walked into a small room, or a cabin.

He walked slowly behind her. She sat down motioning him to sit down, so he did as he was told.

"Well, it all started when ..."Her voice trailed on for about 20 minutes when she finally stopped and asked."Are you following this?"

He only stared confused. Then he nodded."No."

She sighed."Do you want me to start over?"

He answere more quickly."No!"

"Okay then come and meet the captain and everyone else." She grabbed his arm and led him out of the room and up the steps.

"Jack, this is Eric. He will be joining our crew." She showed Eric to Jack.

He walked over to Eric and inspected him.  
"Welcome aboard!'He said after a while.

Eric made a small smile hiding his real feeling._Great! What the heck did I just get myself into?_

Jack pulled him away from Elizabitch and showed him the wheel.

"Like my ship?"

"I guess so."

"Thanks. Oh,Im Jack Sparrow, just in case you wanted to know who your captain was. Please call me Captain."

"Okay, _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Nah, on second thought, just call me Jack. Or captain. Whatever you like best."Jack stood there wobbly as ever, after drinking some rum.

"Want some?"He asked feeling drunk and woozy.

"Jack! Dont offer anything like dat to this poor young, adorable, boy! You ruin his healt and mind. And 'e be just like you. Just a filthy 'ol pirate."Said a woman with an usual accent, as she ran over and higged Eric so hard he had trouble breathing.

"Tia Dalma, please. Im trying to get acquanted with me mate, luv!"Jack said grabbing Eric away from her.

"Fine."She walked off.

"You got to excuse her, mate."He laughed and casually smacked Eric in the side which made him jump.

"Oh, there is thee young William. Why don't you say hello."Jack pushed him forward to Will as Eric said."HI."

"Hello there. You new?" Will asked shaking his hand. Eric nodded.  
"Good to have you aboard Laddy."Gibbs said walking over to shake his hand too.

"Thanks."Eric responded to everyone's greeting, which was everyone on the ship.

"We ready to set off into our trip, cap'n!"Pintel yelled from below.

"Aye, off we go."Jack said opeing his compass.

Eric's eyes followed curiously as Jack moved around looking for a direction. He pointed to a way to east and said"That way!'He put away his compass."Now, get to it."He said as everyone rushed around.

Eric didn't know what to do. He only looked around for something to do, but Jack had called him into the cabin. Eric ran quickly to the door and walked in.

"So, would you like to know more about our little...trip?"Jack asked him.

"Sure."He said sitting down at the small table.

"Well get to that later. But first I need you to meet someone."

A shadow appeared on the wall, as a smelly old man walked out from another room. He was tall and his eyes a gross yellow. His hands very extremley and disgustingly dirty, as he showed them to him.

"This is Norrington. He was a commodore back in the day."Jack explained giving a laugh at him.

"pleased to meet you Eric.' Norrington help out his hand. Eric only faked a smile and a small laugh and only saig 'Hi" leaving his hand alone.

Norrington huffed and took back his hand."Norrigton can explain everything to you, mate."Jack walked out of the room, leaving Eric alone with the commodore. or should I say Com-odor?

"So...your new huh?"Comodor asked naturally sitting down.

"Yeah."Eric answered.

"Well, your sure in for a little adventure."


	2. Author note and sneakpeak

_**POTC CROSSOVER!next chapter! **_

_The magic of rum! Its gonna be when they all let loose and settle down to discover the magic of rum._

_And just to explain the whole story..._

_Eric climbs aboard the blackpearl as a crew member. he doesnt really understand why the heck hes there but it might lead to a way for him and the others to make it back home. he gets to know the crew better and better each day and finds himself growing into a huge problem he cant get himself out of. now he and the rest of the crew must head after Barbossa and Davy Jones as they teamed up. he finds himeself not only fighting for the life of his new pirate friends but his own as he becomes a member of the crew. barbossa and davy set to find cortez's son and set a curse apon the crew of the black pearl.the curse that makes the crew suffer greatly in never feeling and dying like in the first movie.everyone icluding Norrington and Tia Dalma are on Jacks team fighting for the freedom as them too.the only way to stop barbossa and davy jones is to kill them or find cortez first and put an end to this madness. they must search for the lost son of cortez and convince him to set a curse apon them instead. but what they dont know is that the only way he can manage to break or set curses, he must have his blood on the gold trinket in the chest of Cortez .so they set to find and give it to cortez before the kraken comes and destroys the ship and the life of the crew and Eric. as the story progresses, one character dies . they untie with Chang Hon, a chinese man who knows where the hidden chest of cortez is. they pay the debt they owe to him and they head off..._

_thats all im saying but basically thats all of it..oh yeah and one more thing...Eric will be kidnapped by the 'bad guys'_


	3. The magic of rum!

Norrington laughed and got up, motioning Eric to follow him. He did.

He walked over to a window and looked out showing Eric, what appears to be a drunk captain.

"Behold...that my boy, be yer captain."Norrington told him.

"Drinks nothing but rum..and water."He laughed again."Ever tasted rum before?"

"No, sir."Eric answered quietly.

"Well, then I think you will really soon."And then he walked away.

The sky grew darker as the air grew colder.

"Cap'n! I think we should go meet in the cabin now!"Mr. Gibbs called from below."Talk about our plans!"

Jack scurried down the stairs, wobbly of course. Had been drinking some rum.

As they all sat down in the cabin, Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and handed it to Eric.

"Here. Ya cant be part of a pirate crew w'out tasting some rum, now can ye?" Jack laughed.

Gibbs laughed too, and nodded his head in agreement.'Ya might not like it at first, but you definately grow into it!"He sang.

Eric took the bottle from Jack and opened it.

"People please. He just a child."Tia Dalma said walking in the room.

"Oh come on. Let the kid have some fun."Norrington told her.

"I dont find it fun to gots a drunken kid, almost as drunk and crazy as his cap'n."She said to him.

"Its true. What happens if he gets out of hand?"Elizabeth screamed."I dont want another "pirate" running around here, knocking things over, and getting us into more trouble as it is."

"What do ye think he could possibly do if he just a meer child?"Gibbs asked louder."If he was just a little kid, he wouldn't be able to do nothing now can he?"He argued.

Elizabeth continued."You know how the rum can get to you.It can drive the most loyal people to do something crazy."

"Ya mean like..you?"Jack asked.

"Exactly!"Elizabeth smiled, then her face faded into a straight look."No!..Well, I guess so."

"My point is...people can be more fun after they had a few drinks."Norrignton continued.

"And they can be a handful and rude and ...and...oh fine."She finally gave up protesting."i guess it'd be alright. A pirate can't be a real pirate without having some rum, I supose.Even if he is a minor"

They all cheered and motinoed for Eric to take a sip.

He slowly took a small drink and it was probably the worst thing he ever tasted.

He managed to swallow his sip, as everyone looked at him.

"Well..."Asked Will.

"That was the most...disgusting thing I ever tasted!"Eric answered.

Nobody was shocked. The strong flavoring of rum can really take a while for your taste buds to settle into.

And with that, a party had begun.

There was, Eric, Jack, Norrington, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Will down in the cabin.

The girls were out on the deck saying how stupid the boys were.

The boys on the other hand, inside telling stories, and getting drunk.

"So, then my mother left me."Norrington continued.

Eric started laughing uncontrollably and then stopped as everyone watched him.His smile suddenly turns into a frown."Oh..I thought that was supposed to be funny."He said quietly.

Norrington rolled his eyes, as the other men, laughed as well.

"I guess thats rather funny!"Gibbs said.

**_Flight 29 downpotcflight 29 downpotcflight 29 downpotc_**

Back at camp everyone was wondering where Eric was.  
"Look you guys. He probably didn't want to do it, and fell asleep somewhere. Don't worry about it. lets start the race without him."

They agreed and had a race. They did it 4 times and it was late.

As soon as they returned to camp, they noticed Eric was no where to be seen.

"Nobody seen sign of him yet?"Daley asked.

"You think something happened?"Melissa asked.

They ll thought and decided to split up looking for him.

They returned an hour later, and stil he was not there.

"Im sure he'll turn up. Just be patient."Lex told them as they went into the tents.

_**Flight 29 downpotcflight 29 downpotcflight 29 downpotc**_

Eric had too many to drink , i guess. He was already as drunk as Jack and the other guys were.

They decided to see who could walk around with the bandana covering their eyes, and not crashing into the walls.

They took their turns.

Eric went last, laughing at everyone else crashing into the walls.

He toppled around as they tied the bandana around his eyes, and then he couldnt see a thing.

They decided they all should covered and try not to bump eachother.

As he was the last one tied up and they all ran around like crazy, Elizabeth was watching shocked,

"There all gonna get hurt."She mumbled to herself going into the cabin to get some sleep, if the boys would be quiet enough.But what can ya do? Boys will be boys.

The guys ran around, bumping into this and that, and then falling intot he floor.

Pintel and Ragetti ran and hit eachother then fell down the stairs. They laughed and got up to do it again.

THATS THE MAGIC OF RUM,AYE!!!

The last thing Eric remembered happening is he crashed into something really hard. The next thing he knew, he was waking up having the night just a blur.

He rubbed his head, as Elizabitch came in."How was your first night aboard the ship?"She laughed.

"Ive had better."He laughed and looked around."What happened yesterday?"he asked puzzled.

"You and your little friends had a little too much to drink."She helped him up and he thanked her.

"Figures."He shrugged."They were right though. you definately grow into it."He said smiling as she patted his head and walked away.

He sighed and walked towards Jack.

"Eric. Do you remember at all, what the heck happened last night?"

"No clue."He answered quietly.

"Good. Nobody does."He laughed.  
"NOW LETS GET GOING !!!! WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY. "

"Jack, can't you tell me what were gonna be doing now?"Eric asked.

"Well yes. I think it'd be good if I did."He motioned Gibbs to take the wheel as he and Eric walked over to the sid of the boat and started talking.

Will standin with Gibbs talked with him."So what do you think of the new lad?"Gibbs asked him.

"he's a good kid. But thats the only problem. Hes just a kid."

"And what are you?"Gibbs mocked.

"Im a pirate."Will answered.

"Well, maybe he can be one too. I like him. Hes...rather fun."Gibbs laughed and Will nodded

"He'll fit in just fine."Will said and walked away.

"Now, Eric. I dont think you know the stories and legens of your fabulous Jack. But let me tell you this...I have cheated death many times."

Eric sighed. This is gonna be a long story.


End file.
